Such practice frequently calls for the use of at least two separate target images of different configurations. To facilitate the change from one target image to another it is known to provide separate image-carrying plates guided in respective tracks one behind the other for selective emplacement in the firing line. This mechanism is relatively complex and also modifies, albeit only slightly, the distance of the target image from the marksman. When the target is to be equipped with conventional electronic devices for registering the point of impact, such a change in position is inadmissible so that a manual replacement of the target carrier becomes necessary, requiring an interruption of the firing operation.